bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kogun Ōkami
Kogun Ōkami (孤軍狼 kogun ookami; Jap Lit Translation, "The Lone Wolf,") is a revered, respected member of the Bounty Hunter's Guild, the Crimson Knights, being one of the foremost skilled swordsman in their ranks. HIs swordsmanship skills and powers are so well-known, that he was dubbed The Sword Saint, (剣聖者, Ken Seija). He is also often partnered purposely with "Wallaby" to keep him in line and stop any chaos that he may cause, as well as make a surprisingly dangerous duo in combat. Appearance: Kogun appears to be a man in his mid 30's, having long, golden hair that is often left cascading down to his shoulders and occasionally over one brow to the eye. He has sharp, angular features with an equally knife-edged pair of brows, and a slim, pale pair of lips. He has a pair of deep blue eyes, which compliments his golden hair and his fair skin tone. Having many scars from the battles he's fought and won, Kogun sports a rippling muscular physique underneath his attire. Despite his caucasian appearance overall, his facial features hold a semblence of Japanese descent, showing off his true blooded origins as a samurai warrior from birth. Kogun's atypical appearance when on duty is that of a nonchalant, yet seriously armed individual. Often wearing one or two of his special Spirit Sheathes over his shoulders at all times, Kogun often has a dark brown trench coat that cascades loosely, yet snugly over his shoulders, matching with a brown flat hat while often habitually chewing a elongated toothpick. His dark slacks are asimiliar to a westernized theme, but offests this by wearing a pair of tower clog sandals. Personality: Kogun is a very calm, stoic individual, very rarely working up the nerve or drive to force things into action himself, rather watching from the sidelines and analyzing the situation first before intervening or enacting his plan of action. However, on rare occasions he finds himself compelled to find something out, a old habit of his younger days that comes out, and lunges forward to sieze the opportunity, but never once attempting to lose his cool or calm, practical mind. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Immense Spiritual Power: Kogun retains incredibly high spiritual power, capable of emitting an incredibly high Spiritual Pressure capable of incapacitating lesser individuals as well as qualm disputes and violent situations by just stepping into the area and exerting himself. Utilizing his Spirit Energy in sync with his Sword Styles, Techniques, and Art forms allows him to utilize a vast array of destructively unpredictable, fluidly defensive, and swif forms on his own side. Unrivaled Swordsmanship Mastery: Kogun has ascended to the top class of Bounty Hunter as well as renowned titled "Sword Saint" through mastery of his sword fighting skills. From assimiliating widely known, simple Sword Arts like Kenjutsu, Kendo, to more rarities as well as destructively inclined powerful techniques, Kogun was eventually able to meet the best swordsman of all, legendary in his own way in history. Being taught by him had earned him the ability to be known as one of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the Crimson Knights Guild, capable of being evenly matched with Captains. Capable of utilizing his own immense Spiritual Power through his attacks as well as through honed unique techniques through devestating results as well as perfect immobilizing defenses. Tajū Ken Kata (多重 tajuu ken kata; Jap Lit Translation, "Multiple Sword Style,"): The art of using multiple swords at once, Kogun has taken this definition and soared past logic. Capable of utilizing nearly a dozen swords simultaneously at once, Kogun has defeated many skilled fighters by using this disorienting and unorthodox method of sword fighting. Tajū Ken Kata used in sync with his special Spirit Sheathes allows him to use nearly hundreds of swords that can be heightened by his Spiritual Energy to preform in any number of inventive, deadly ways, even help suspend them around his body in a form of telekinesis. Iaido: The art of keeping one's blade mostly sheathed but quickly unsheathing to attack and counter an enemy's movements and own aggressive powers. Kogun can use this indefinitely skillful against his opponents, from which he can discharge high-cutting powered currents of his Spirit Energy in arcing motions, capable of disrupting Kidō and Cero techniques alike as well as excute unsuspecting foes. Kendo: Though physically not burly, Kogun maintains a impressive amount of physical strength within his body, honing it over the years to nigh perfection as he is capable through honed technique and skill to employ bone-crushing force through a single swing. Adjusting this, Kogun is capable of producing roiling shockwaves of devestating results, able to fend back skilled swordsman with the precision and brute power behind his swings. Seijo Neya (西序閨'' seijo neya''; Eng Lit Translation, "Sacred Inner Sanctum,"): Having learned the art of Seijo Neya from Jigen himself due to its rarity, Kogun can implicate this Zanjutsu Art with ease, capable of cutting all emotions within himself to keep from emotionally-harnessed abilities, whether its an aura or an offending Sword Technique like Tamajutsu, this allows Kogun to mercilessly dispatch his opponents with detached interest. Matomeyaku (纏め役 matomeyaku; Jap Lit Translation, "Peacemaker,"): By initiating a special sword form and stance, Kogun is capable of creating a night impenetrable barrier from which all manner of aggressive, malicious attack is repelled back upon the opponents. Capable of either creating a 360 by 180 degree surface shield of nearly up to 15 meters to even a condensed orb onto the palm of his hand from which he could manipulate freely, Kogun has relied on this method when savagery is the enemy's tool or dishonorable tactics. This technique can also be spawned by any sword coursing with his spirit energy, making it an easy hostage rescue method or disabler for prey needed alive. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Spirit Sheathes: Specially crafted holsters for a near endless supply of swords for its user, Kogun has used these on jobs, either taking one on a job he could easily handle or two to three on ones he believes he needs the utmost of his ability within that area of expertise within his sword fighting arts. Capable of discharging them like a rapid fire cannon at enemies to sneak attack them, or "call" his weapons back and sheathe them accordingly, Kogun finds this invention he generously purchased from the infamous Spirit Weaponsmith, Qilin, an invaluable asset to himself. Weapon of Choice: Zaiten Kado (在天角 zaiten kado; Jap Lit Translation, "Heavenly Edge,"): The sword nigh identical to the ones he sheathes on his special Spirit Sheathes, Zaiten Kado is a specially crafted Spirit Blade forged by his own hands, being as potent and deadly as a Soul Reaper's Zanpakutō. While its current abilities are unknown, its a reliably sharp and capable blade that Kogun often favors sheathing on his waistline or around his back, finding it to be a unique, seperate weapon he only draws to test the supposed strong or kill the worthy. Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Kogun's Appearance and Weapons are based loosely with the hit Anime/Manga series, Soul Eater, as the character Mifune. Quote(s):